


Rings and Snowfall

by Curiousscarletteyes



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiousscarletteyes/pseuds/Curiousscarletteyes
Summary: Shion and Nezumi intend to visit Karan's bakery for Christmas Eve, but they quickly find that they've been snowed in!No.6 Secret Santa Gift for Ardentknight
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Rings and Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArdentKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentKnight/gifts).



Nezumi’s dark hair spilled across the pillow like streams of flowing water. Certain strands weaved this way and that, left unbidden and untied in his sleep. Shion couldn’t help but notice that it was getting long again, remembering the shock he had received when Nezumi returned home with much of it gone. It had taken some time to adjust to the significant change, yet the length of his hair hardly mattered in the end. Shion loved Nezumi no matter how long or short he kept his hair, those deep grey eyes of his always leaving him scrambling to catch his breath.

They were currently curled together in bed, their limbs tangled underneath the comforter, their individual warmth shared to keep them from the chill and frost that crept up their bedroom window. Nezumi had been gone for four years. It had been a year now since he returned, and many things had changed in that time. They were older, with far more experiences apart than together so it would take time to share everything that had happened in each other’s absence. Each day there seemed to be more to tell, more to explain. But it would come slowly, of that, Shion was sure. There would come a time where there were no more secrets left and instead, they would begin to look back fondly on new memories they had created together.

His heart’s pace quickened at the thought.

A new future had been created for them both. He pulled his hand out from under Nezumi’s arm, scarlet eyes moving to focus on the ring that rested upon his finger. He had fully intended to ask Nezumi first, but he was caught by surprise during a trip to the forest, Nezumi leading him to a clearing filled with flowers before kneeling to ask. Nezumi later explained that he hadn’t wanted it to be a flashy proposal, that after everything they had been through it was meant to be a moment just for them. 

He also couldn’t be outdone by waiting for Shion to do it first.

“Admiring your ring, your majesty?”

Shion jumped at the sudden sound of his fiancé’s voice, gaze returning to the young man his thoughts had been focused on, surprised to see him awake and fully aware, all and any drowsiness immediately cast aside.

“I was. It’s beautiful.” Shion broke into a playful grin. “It might even be more lovely than you, Nezumi.”

Nezumi clicked his tongue then, moving to find Shion’s lips, granting them with a soft kiss before giving him one on the forehead as well. _Good morning._ Shion still couldn’t figure out how he managed to fit so much affection in such small actions. 

“Such a sharp tongue. If I continue to kiss you, I’m worried about what the inside of my mouth will look like.” He chuckled. “At least you’ve been improving something while I’ve been gone. If you’re that interested in it, you can marry the ring instead of me.”

“I just might.”

“Remind me not to attend the event. Or maybe I will, dressed in my best to remind you of what you could have had.” There was a pause then as Nezumi’s bright eyes drifted to the clock that rested on the table beside Shion. “Don’t we have somewhere to be?”

It was Christmas Eve. Last year they had gone to the bakery to help his mother with her orders. Many believed that food was a wonderful way to show you cared and baked goods often warmed people’s hearts. Shion could not be sure that such a thing applied to everyone, but even Nezumi softened whenever he had a fresh piece of bread from the oven or a newly cut piece of cherry pie. It had remained Shion’s favorite, despite all the years that had passed. At one point in his life, each time he saw it, he was reminded of his father. He recalled his mother telling him how the night he was born, his father brought home a cherry cake. She still made it each year on his birthday.

But now each time he ate it, he was reminded of the night he had met Nezumi. Neither of them could ever have predicted that they would end up here.

“Mom—"

“Even after all these years, you’re still a momma’s boy.” Nezumi sat up then, running a hand through his hair before releasing a soft sigh. “It’s admirable, Shion, that you care so much for her. Many people in the West Block would have done anything to survive, even given up their mothers, let someone use or abuse them if it meant they’d live another day. Most couldn’t even remember their mamas.”

“You used to make fun of me for being worried about her. You told me to throw away all my feelings for her.”  


_Toss it. Cut yourself away from all the baggage you've carried until now._

Nezumi frowned. “That was a long time ago.”

Shion met his gaze and held it. “It was. You’ve changed, Nezumi.”

“And so have you. Now let’s go before we’re late.”

He watched as Nezumi moved to get up from bed, stretching when he stood, the bare skin of his back visible, his large and angry keloid scar still as bright pink as it had been the first time he saw it within the correctional facility. It was something Shion had always been fascinated by, especially now that he had run his fingers along its rough edges, covered it in kisses. The skin around it eerily soft and smooth in comparison. It was a reminder of what he had gone through, the pain that Nezumi had suffered because of No.6. It remained a constant reminder that things could not and would never be allowed to return to the way they once had been.

The ivory haired young man slipped out of bed after him, both heading to the bathroom after getting dressed, quietly moving with and around the other to get ready, used to one another’s routines. It was strange how easily they had come together and adjusted, yet it was no different than when they had lived within the underground room. Their eyes often met in the mirror and their gazes sometimes lingered too long. Closeness created fondness. Familiarity. A sense of belonging.

Shion had intended to ask him about the night before, wanting to know how many people had filled the theater with him in a lead role, yet the toothpaste tube had slipped from his hands and Nezumi had turned around with enough time to step on it, his other foot quickly following, squishing the stream of toothpaste that had erupted from it. The disgust on his partner’s face was immediate and deep. He could hardly hear the string of curses that poured from Nezumi’s mouth over his laughter as he moved to sit on the edge of the bathtub to clean it off.

Everything Nezumi did was still fluid, beautiful, as if he had been formally trained as a dancer. Yet, now it was clear he no longer attempted to keep up appearances in front of Shion. They had seen one another bruised, bloodied, beaten. They’d seen one another at their strongest and weakest. They had been to hell and back and had survived. There was no longer any need to hide. They had found safety with one another, neither intending to take advantage of the weaknesses that had been shown.

After their small situation, they headed downstairs, their makeshift Christmas tree waiting for them. Nezumi had been horrified by the idea of a live tree being brought into the home and covered in lights, even if the trees had been grown on a very specific part of the land and two were planted for each one cut down. To spare the trees, they used books instead, having traveled back to their old underground room to retrieve them, stringing them with lights. There were gifts waiting near the book tree already, both having gotten something for the other and for their friends, knowing they would be invited over later that evening.

It was then that they saw the snow outside, piled nearly halfway up the window. Nezumi moved to carefully open the door and snow tumbled in, the pile nearly as tall as he was. “Uh, Shion- I don’t think we’re going to see your momma today.” 

Shion gazed in awe at the amount of snow that awaited them outside, unable to recall a time that this had ever happened before. Even more alarming was the filler word that constantly permeated Shion’s speech but had now found its way into Nezumi’s. They truly had been around each other too much if they were borrowing phrases.

He smiled softly. “I guess not. Nobody will be ordering anything today if they can’t leave their homes. We’re going to have to shovel.”

Nezumi looked at him as if his eyes had suddenly changed color again. “Shovel? That? And how do you propose we find the shovels, your majesty? We’ll have to dig through the snow with our hands. Won’t the cleaning committee just come and take care of this?”

“The system we have in place is prepared for light snowfall Nezumi. Not heavy snow like this. Even with our advances in technology, this is unusual.”

“We’re trapped then, like mice in a cage.”

Shion grinned. “I guess so.”

Before he could understand or suggest something else to do, something hit his shoulder. He glanced at the floor to see the remains of a snowball, melting into a puddle on the heated floor. “Nezumi did you just—” The impact of another snowball hit him, making his eyes widen. He immediately moved to duck behind the couch, another barely missing him. He risked a peek over the cushions, seeing Nezumi toss and catch another projectile intended for him.

“You’re as slow as ever, Shion.”

“You didn’t even give me a warning!” He called back.

“Enemies don’t warn you before they stab you, Shion. Or ask for permission, they just do it.”

“When did we become enemies?”

“When I decided we were going to have a snowball fight.”

“You’re going to make a mess.”

“We’ll clean it up. Haven’t you been complaining about how much work you’ve had to do? How it’s seemed like you never have any time to relax or have fun?” His sharp grey eyes moved to a stack of papers left near the door, as if to make a point.

“You have an unfair advantage. I don’t have any snow.”

“You’re right.” He gave Shion a devious smile. “If you can make it to me without getting hit by a snowball, I’ll kiss you.”

“I always get kisses, Nezumi. That’s hardly a prize.” 

Nezumi feigned a look of hurt, placing a hand over his chest. “Oh, but this one will be special. I’ll give you a free kiss wherever you’d like, however you’d like it.”

Shion considered the proposal for a moment, but already knew the answer he’d give.

Now he just had to figure out what kind of kiss he wanted.

***  
Shion listened to Nezumi’s muffled heartbeat as he laid on his chest, having settled on the couch after their long day. One of Nezumi’s hands carefully moved through his hair, the other entwined with his own. This was a habit that Shion had become accustomed to and extremely fond of, having spent many nights together just like this. Shion watched the Christmas lights that flickered on and off, dancing with one another, casting their bright and cheerful colors on everything in the room. The room was quiet and airy, similar to a dream. The mugs of hot chocolate that they had set down to cool were long forgotten.

“Nezumi?”

“Hm?”

Shion hesitated for a moment, knowing neither of them had spoken the words aloud before. They hadn’t needed to. However, now seemed like a good time to break the long silence.

“I love you.”

Nezumi’s hand came to an immediate stop in his hair. A heavy silence replaced the peaceful one they created and Shion was terrified that Nezumi would get up and walk out at that exact moment, regardless of how high the snow was outside. He knew his fiancé had intended to stay; he knew he would never leave after having returned. Yet at that very moment, the possibility seemed cruelly and unfortunately possible.

Instead of heading towards the door, Nezumi finally spoke, his voice a soft whisper. “Don't use a word like 'love' so easily. It's a very weighty, important word. You're only supposed to use it for a special, irreplaceable person in your life.” 

Shion managed to hold back his smile, lifting himself up enough to meet his fiance’s gaze. “Then how am I supposed to say it? Do I say ‘I’m drawn to you?’ Besides, I think I’ve found that person, and he’s laying here with me right now.”

Nezumi bit his lip and swallowed. Shion couldn’t be sure but he thought that he heard the beginning of tears in his voice. “It messes me up when I talk to you. I can’t think clearly when you’re around.” Delicate fingers then drifted under Shion’s chin and with a gentle tilt, their lips met in a long, sweet kiss, filled with an immeasurable amount of love. Despite how many times they had shared a kiss like this, he could never get enough.

Shion was breathless when Nezumi eventually pulled away, his silver eyes reflecting and holding all the colors that echoed throughout the room. He could drown in those endless eyes, knowing Nezumi would let him. “I love you too, Shion.”

Shion’s hands moved into Nezumi’s long hair and he pulled him back to nuzzle his nose, happiness filling him. Another breath was shared between them before they collided once more. Shion wanted all of his presence and passion, quietly moving to straddle him, speaking into their kiss. “Hey, Nezumi?”

“Hm?”

“Remember that kiss you promised me earlier? I know where I want it.”

The only response that he received was a chuckle. Before he could explain further, he was lifted from the couch, knowing their destination.

He just hoped he would remember to wish Nezumi a Merry Christmas at midnight.


End file.
